Melech
Before his birth, a wizard and a sorceress decided that they would have an infernal child, with the blood of the Hells within him so that they could harness the magic of the Hells at their will. A female human was found and brought to them and upon an altar, she was laid, the couple then summoned a devil and made a bargain for the devil to rape the poor woman. The seed was deposited that day, months later a tiefling was born and named Melech. No one knows the names of his caretakers or of his mother but what is known is what followed, when he was born his mother was killed and dumped on a river his new parents took him to their mansion claiming that they had adopted a poor tiefling to give him a chance in life. The three lived on a great mansion for 6 years and for those years they studied Melech and tried to understand his infernal legacy but never quite grasping how did the tiefling blood really worked. Soon Melech started to make his own experiments and take his own conclusions and soon he realized the true potential inside of him, he just needed to get rid of those in the mansion, and to him this that was easy he just burnt down the mansion with his foster parents still inside, they died a slow painful death. The next morning some paladins were passing by and saw the little 6 year old tiefling covered in ashes crying for his parents, the paladins felt sorry for him and took him under their guard. He knew his plan worked now he would learn how to canalize his infernal powers the same way paladins learned how to manipulate their celestial ones. Now at the age of 16, Melech was a force to be reckoned not even once did he break his oath of devotion, the paladins were happy to have him there he was charismatic and could easily make an entire room love him. When he felt his training was done he traced a new plan since the paladins loved him so dearly it was easy to manipulate them into an inner struggle and when the struggle was on and paladins began to break their oaths Melech also finally broke free of his own oath a cleaved all of the monastery leaving quite a feast for the crows. Of course, this was not enough for him nothing could quench his thirst for power so now he had to do a pact and who better than Asmodeus himself to be his patron, thus began the arcane studies of Melech. During his travels, he met someone a Hobgoblin named Valinor who took a keen interest in him. They sparred quite often and eventually met Valahar finally Melech met his match. Whenever they trained it was as if the hells themselves came to life, soon the three started to strike and make quite a wealth for themselves, and then came the great plan. Valinor told Melech of his dream of a great order one like no other the Oerth had seen, a order for people like them for the disciples of the nine hells, Valahar also hearing the proposal revealed his hatred for any deity and said that if he would ever do that it would be to kill the greatest of devils, back then Valinor and Melech made their first mistake they did not take Valahar seriously. Slowly they started to recruit one fighter for each archdevil. As for Melech and Valinor their order had been founded all the greatest disciples of the archdevils walked together, behind them was a trail of ruin and pain. It is true that Valinor had the vision for the order but if it wasn't for Melech it would still be a vision, he declared himself the ruler of the swords, he decided the attacks he controled everything coursing through the underground fortress. His order was feared his name was death he was like no other he created an empire for the sons of hell, gold, silk, land and women everything was at the grasp of his hand. Millions of legions were beneath him, he even looked at the most beautiful sword of the nine hells and decided that she should be his concubine, he was a king for a nation of infernal disciples, he even found a way to make his imp turn into an ancient red dragon at Will but this was not enough and he kept dreaming with more and more power he was having success with it until envy came. Kir sword of Levistus, grew tired of his place within the order grew tired of how high and mighty was Melech and he crafted a plan, when everything was finnished the nine swords had lost their name and their power no one knew who Melech was and when culprit was found Melech ordered that Kir should be frozen and thrown to the depths of Oerth so that everyone would rise above him and so it was done. Ea the most devout servent of Melech was glad tha she could stand beside him this is until her fathed caught licanthropy, she departed to help her miserable father and lost all of her powers doing so. Upon her return Melech never cared for her again for to him someone that sacrifices their own powers for someone else doesn't deserve to be with him. Valahar just grew tired of all this and he and Melech started to fight more frequently until Valahar decided to leave and become the godslayer, this made Valinor depart taken over by sadness since his disciples could not agree on something so simple. With this Melech grew closer to three figures Shalimar, Morkai and Zendra making now Zendra his concubine. Shalimar kept feeding ideas into his mind making Melech accept them all, and this was the true downfall of the Nine Swords of the Nine Hells. Shalimar betrayed Melech after the great battle of Iuz in which he had intruduced some new recruits for the cause and with tarde betrayal came the destruction of the fortress, the kidnapping of Ea and the arrival of the abyss to the Flaeness. Luckily Valinor re-joined the swords, Furd, Hiro Kumata, Alborozie, Durgan and Kulak where there beside Melech and with this began his campaign against Shalimar. Although one of the members of the group, Hiro Kumata, joined forces with Shalimar the rest proved of great help. With this group Melech had time to think and with time even his hatred for werewolves disapeared, for thanks to this group he destroyed a drow city, he conquered Furyondi, he got Ea back and her power back, and the most important to him they brought him the Arch Of Taurus, a gateway between planes. This was when everything was clear to him he had to go to the Nine Hells and speak with Asmodeus himself he now knew his purpose, and so he entered the gate while the rest of the Swords must hold Furyondi for his return